


The Stone of the Sky

by Sunny_Squirrel



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Squirrel/pseuds/Sunny_Squirrel
Summary: A swat team burst through the rehearsal door. ”Put your hands up!”“W-w-what’s happening?” Mitch looked around to face Scott who was pale with fear.Everyone’s hands went above their heads but they were too taken back to say anything. Kevin's eyes were wide as they pulled Mitch’s arms behind him, handcuffing his wrists.“Why-what. . .? Did-did I do something wrong?” Mitch asked, stunned and scared.
Kudos: 3





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first post on here and I apologise for any spelling mistakes in advance. It's set sometime in the future (around 2025 idk) and takes place in a world quite different from our own. I will warn you that I am asexual and so there will be absolutely no smut in this. If that's not your thing than feel free to write your own.
> 
> Here's the background information:
> 
> There is a group of ‘people’ called the ‘Libbles’. They are seen as a certain group of robots though there is nothing close to mechanics in them. The human has absolute control over their Libble and they must listen to whatever their human master asks of them. There is an infection that transforms a human into a Libble. It is not gained from contact, air, water, or food, and continues to puzzle scientists to this day. The infection is called Libbelia and makes the said person obtain qualities of Libbles. Like, for example, not sleeping for long periods of time without getting tired, or, obeying whatever a human asks of them. They can also last for long periods of time without food or water and are unnaturally strong and fast. Libbelia is a very rare infection but it does still exist sadly. 
> 
> I, of course, wish for this never to happen to PTX and claim no right over them or their personal lives. Hope you enjoy!

A swat team burst through the rehearsal door. ”Put your hands up!”

“W-w-what’s happening?” Mitch looked around to face Scott who was pale with fear.

Everyone’s hands went above their heads but they were too taken back to say anything. Kevin's eyes were wide as they pulled Mitch’s arms behind him, handcuffing his wrists.

“Why-what. . .? Did-did I do something wrong?” Mitch asked, stunned and scared.

“No. We don’t know yet.”

They led Mitch out of the building and into a black SUV across the street. Inside he met a man.

“Hello Mitch, my name is Gabriel.”

“Why am I-I here?” For god's sake he couldn’t stop stuttering.

“We fear that you might be infected. . .” he paused and then said the terrible words, “infected with Libbelia.”


	2. The Fateful Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just note that in this chapter Jessica and Gabriel are special agents. Gabriel is older and has dealt with one case of Libbelia before while Jessica is new to the whole thing.

A couple days later, Mitch sat in a plain grey room at a table. Two people sat across from him, Gabriel and Jessica. Mitch had gotten to know the two over the past few days and quite liked them. They were ever so kind to him and never once made him feel out of place.

“We’re just gonna start with a few basic questions,” Jessica’s voice brought him back to the present situation. “We need your confirmation about certain facts.”

“Okay,” Mitch said, grateful that his voice remained calm.

“What’s your full name?” Gabriel asked, smiling in a reassuring way, like everything was going to be okay. Mitch wanted to believe him.

“Mitchell Coby Michael Grassi”

“Your date of birth is the 24th of July 1992, correct?”

“Yes.”

Jessica ticked something off on a piece of paper as Gabriel asked each question, “And your parents are Mike and Nel Grassi?”

“Yes.”

“Did you grow up in Arlington Texas?”

Mitch barely had any time to gather his thoughts as he confirmed the question, they were coming so fast that he had to focus entirely on what they were saying, lest he confirm a lie.

“Do you have a sister?”

“Yes.”

“Older or younger?”

“Older.”

“What’s her name?”

“Jessa.”

“What breed was your cat?”

“A sphinx.”

Jessica shifted, “Slap yourself.”

Mitch didn’t even think about the words as his hand came up and obeyed Jessica, bringing tears to his eyes with the force. Pain and surprise lanced through him. Why had he done that? He had no reason to do that? Jessica had said it so suddenly, not even looking up from the paper she was marking. Mitch stared at his hand, still tingling from the slap. Bewildered at his own body Mitch looked up and met her eyes. They were filled with sadness. _Sadness,_ Mitch thought, _she was sad._

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, a single tear trickling down her cheek.

Realisation shot through Mitch as he glanced Gabriel’s way. He had obeyed a human. He had hardly heard what she said but he did it anyway. Looking back Mitch realised he had hardly slept during the past week. But, despite that, he felt fine, energetic really. Panic overtook him. _He couldn’t. . . no. . . what would Scott do. . . what about Kirstie. . . what about his family. . ._

“Mitch.” 

The voice seemed to come from far away.

“Mitch!”

_Maybe this is just a dream. . . it has to be. . . please let it be. . ._

“Mitch, look at me!”

There it was. The order. The one thing that condemns him. Mitch felt his body move of its own accord as he met Gabriels gaze. The green holding him in place as he hyperventilated.

“Calm down,” he said, “it's not all over yet.”

Mitch had no choice but to follow him, his breaths evened out and he focused on Gabriel’s words, _it's not all over yet._

“What?” he said, voice hoarse and quiet. “What do you mean?”

Jessica glanced at Gabriel, “We need to be 100% sure you’re infected. To do that we-we. . .” More tears left her eyes.

Gabriel rubbed her back as he took over, “I will command you to sit in a specific position for a week. You will be provided with no food or water and you will be told not to sleep.”

Gabriel paused. Mitch looked between the two. Jessica was crying even harder now and Gabriel stood up and embraced her, still rubbing her back in a soothing way. They were hiding something.

“What aren't telling me?” Mitch asked, his voice weak.

Gabriel looked Mitch in the eye as he said, “We will need to provide you with motivation. . . to move.”

“Motivation. . .” Mitch whispered, his mind already forming the plan.

“Food, water, animals, both cute and scary. You will be jump-scared multiple times. And. . . your friends and family will meet with you. . .”

Mitch froze. He hadn’t seen anyone, other than Jessica and Gabriel, in days. He missed everyone so much. He had really needed their comfort and support over the past couple days but they hadn’t been allowed in the building.

“Do they know?” Mitch asked. He didn’t know what would be better, that they did know, or that they didn’t.

Gabriel took a deep breath. “We informed them last night.” 

“They are wonderful people.” Jessica stated, “They care for you so much.”

“Try to get a good sleep tonight, Mitch.” Gabriel came around the table. “Don’t fret over it too much.”

Mitch merely nodded, mentally exhausted by the events of the past hour.


	3. The Last Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to add, just enjoy reading.

The next day Mitch sat in the same exact room. He had only gotten a couple hours of sleep last night despite Gabriel’s advice. Back at his provided room, Mitch had found a small book. It contained the specifics of what he was to go through. Jessica had come around to get him ready, giving him a special pill that put him in control of no-one else but Gabriel. Mitch had stared at it for a while before he swallowed it dry.

When someone was infected with Libbelia they had to obey whatever a human asked of them, no matter what. That meant what all humans said, no one human ruled out another. It was famously known that someone had tried to protect their wife by telling them that they could not die. Whatever happened they could let their body die. Well, someone eventually asked his wife to commit suicide. The man was angry at her husband and wanted to get back at him. Conflicted by two different orders, the infection came up with its own way of killing her. It made her kill her husband and her family. She couldn’t harm herself but she could harm those she loved. The infection killed her mentally, it had obeyed both orders. This was why people with Libbelia were made into Libbles, an accident like that could never happen again.

Making someone into a Libble was a difficult process. First they had to trap and lock the memories into a far place of the mind. Then their body was modified, making them more robotic looking and inhuman. They were only left with their personality which could not be trapped or locked. Only then could they obtain a master without the pill. It was called the _‘Living Death_ ’.

The pill only lasted for a week and a half before it wore off. If he took one consistently then the infection would become immune to it. Most people with the infection agreed with the law, they would much rather go through the Living Death than spend their lives in constant fear.

Jessica had also apologized again for the days events. It wasn't her fault, she didn’t slap him. She didn’t infect him and take his life away. He had told her as much. She had been a good comfort to him these past days, he was grateful for it. 

Gabriel entered the room and sat opposite him. “Are you ready?”

Mitch smiled weakly, “I don’t think I’ll ever be.”

Gabriel returned his pitiful smile and opened the same book from his bedroom. “Before we start I just want to apologize for what I will do.”

“It’s not your fault,” Mitch said, shifting in his seat, he’d be stuck in it for the next week. That is unless he could escape. Mitch seriously doubted that.

“You're a good man, Mitch,” Gabriel said, reaching out and grabbing his hand.

“Thank-you.”

Gabriel took a deep breath and Mitch knew it was about to start.

“Sit up straight; feet flat on the ground; hands resting on your thighs; face forwards.”

The orders seemed to echo through Mitch, ringing around his very bones. He uncrossed his legs and straightened his back, laying his hands face down on his thighs. Mitch watched Gabriel in front of him, waiting for the rest of the commands he knew would come.

“Do not move. Your eyes must focus on the wall in front of you, they must not shift.” Gabriel’s voice wavered as he added, “No-one can make a shift in your position. If they push you, you do not move.”

Mitch would have shivered if not for the man’s instructions. Gabriel walked around the table to kneel next to him.

“Relax your muscles, relax your face.” Gabriel touched his hand lightly, a small comfort, “You must not speak and you answer to no-one but me. If anyone gives you an order, you ignore it. This is the position I want you to stay in. Nod if my instructions are understood.”

Mitch felt his head dip down and confirm his orders. Mitch knew that he looked like a robot right now. His expressionless face and body carried a certain stillness to it that made him seem lifeless. 

“I. . . I’m so sorry Mitch. I hope you’ll forgive me.” The tears were clearly heard in his voice as he withdrew his hand.

The sound of the closing door echoed throughout the whole room. Mitch wanted to follow him. Wanted to hug him and say that it wasn't his fault. Say that he was already forgiven. But he couldn’t. He was stuck. Frozen in place. Mitch had no chance of escape. He was doomed.


	4. Life of Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're switching perspectives now. Lets see how Scott's taking all this.
> 
> Just letting you know, this chapter includes a panic attack.

Scott watched Mitch through the screen of the ipad in his hands. The camera feeds showing just how still he was. Mitch’s stomach barely rose and fell as he breathed. Scott took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Mitch hadn’t so much as opened his mouth in the past few days. He couldn’t believe that just last week they were perfecting their new album together.

Scott looked away from the screen and surveyed his empty room. A desk sat in the corner, the empty liquor bottles on it determining just how bad Scott was feeling. The too-small bed lay next to the armchair he currently sat in. He was lucky though, his bedroom had its own bathroom. Kirstie had to share one with Kevin.

Sound echoed out of the ipad, Scott nearly dropped it in surprise as he fixed his gaze on Mitch again. A woman was carrying a plate of roast steak towards the table. Scott recalled that her name was Jessica. She set the meal down in front of Mitch and placed a glass of water next to it. Mitch didn’t move. He made no sign to even acknowledge her presence. _Is that what he would be like when they visited him? Would he ignore Scott like he did to the food in front of him? He must be so hungry right now._

Scott was told that Mitch knew just as much as he did about the situation. _Mitch, his Mitch. The Mitch he had known since high school. Sitting right there, staring at nothing._

Scott’s breathing became uneven, speeding up rapidly to feed the panic and fear coursing through him. He walked on unsteady legs towards the bed, almost throwing the ipad onto the desk. The bed groaned as he collapsed onto the sheets, curling up into a little ball around his pillow.

It wouldn’t be the same without Mitch. Pentatonix would have to split up. There would be no more tours. No more steady support and gentle words. No more cuddling with his best friend while they watched spongebob late into the night.

A fist knocked gently against the door. “Scott?” Kirstie’s voice sounded from a different planet, too far away for him to reach. “Scott, can I come in?”

When there was no reply she opened the door slightly. It took awhile for her eyes to adjust to the dark room, but when they did she spotted Scott sniffling with his face in a pillow.

“Oh, Scott.” She sat down next to him, pulling him into a tight hug, “It’ll be okay, Scotty.”

 _No it won’t. Mitch will be gone. Out of his reach. Far away in a different country._ He was about to say so when Kirstie met his eyes.

“It’ll be okay,” she whispered, more to convince herself than him, “It’ll be okay.” She was on the verge of tears herself.

_What was he thinking, Kirstie had known Mitch since they were kids. He should be comforting her, not the other way around._

They stayed like that for a while, sitting on Scott’s too-small bed. Eventually Kevin came and got them and they ate ice cream together underneath a ceiling that was not their own. Scott eventually fell asleep on Kevin’s couch as they talked about how Kirstie's dogs were doing.


	5. The Last Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Mitch again.
> 
> If you thought it was emotional before, it's about to get a whole lot more tear jerking.

It had been 6 days. He had been sitting here for 6 days. Staring at a blank grey wall. They had brought him food that looked like it tasted delicious and water that he wished would quench his burning thirst. He had been scared out of his mind multiple times. Once a giant alligator had sat in front of him, staring at him like he was fresh kill. But none of that had made him want to move as much as seeing his family again.

He had been having very conflicting feelings about them before. He hadn’t wanted them to see him like this, stuck in his seat, still as a statue. But he loved them and needed their support now more than ever. One things for sure, he won’t ever forget his mother’s face as she beheld him that day. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes as he realised that yes, he would forget it, he would forget everything he had ever known. 

A door opened, freezing his thoughts. “Hi Mitchy.” 

Scott. Scott was here. The tall, blonde man walked into sight, Kirstie and Matt followed him. Kevin appeared at his other side. Mitch’s heart stopped for a moment, this group was his life, he was nothing without them. 

Kevin touched his arm lightly, “Mitch, look at me, please.”

The order had no effect over him, the pill working its magic. 

Kevin tightened his grip, “Mitch. . . please.” 

Kevin was begging. Mitch never wanted to hear it again. He didn’t want to be more of a disappointment than he already was.

“Kev, let it go.” Scott’s voice was both the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard, and the most terrifying. 

Scott approached him, and knelt down by his side so that Mitch could get a full view of his face. His sky blue eyes were red and puffy and his hands shook as he rested them on Mitch’s cheek. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered, a single tear trailing down his cheek, “We’ll always love you, no matter what.”

Mitch would have sagged with relief. Scott always knew him best. It was no wonder he had said exactly what Mitch needed to hear. The relief was soon turned into regret when Mitch didn’t reply, he couldn’t. Scott seemed to break like glass, the composure he had been holding earlier disintegrating as he collapsed into Mitch’s lap, tears soaking through his black jeans. 

At that moment Mitch wanted nothing more than to hug Scott. To comfort him and hold him and tell him it’ll all be okay. His body didn’t obey his own commands as he begged it to move. Begged it to do something other than nothing. A blink was all Scott got as Kirstie dragged him away, rubbing circles on his back just like Gabriel had done to Jessica on that fateful day. 

Mitch barely registered the door closing as Matt rushed out, looking like he’d be sick. Mitch had failed Scott. He had promised that Scott would always have him but he’d lied. Mitch could never be trusted again. 

A retching sound brought him back to reality. Kevin looked to the door, his own eyes filled with tears. Everyone in this room was crying. Everyone except him. Mitch didn’t think he could hate anyone as much as he did himself right now. He was a monster.

Gabriel walked in and guided his friends out, it looked like he’d been crying too. _Was he always going to a disappointment?_


	6. The Door to his Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. This chapter's a bit short.

Mitch stood in front of the door to his death. He had had a month to prepare for this moment. He had said his goodbyes and set peace to his music career. There had been tears. So many tears. Mitch hadn’t known how many people had cared for him until the news spread around. Tears pricked at his eyes but Mitch didn’t let them fall.

Gathering the last of his courage Mitch opened the door and walked into the room. A woman greeted him. She had wavy hair and deep brown eyes. She walked forward and took his hand in hers, saying something that Mitch didn’t hear. He was numb. Emotion seemed like a foreign concept to him as he climbed onto a bed. The last thing he felt before he fell into his mind was a slight prick in his arm. 

A warm voice guided his memories into the dark corner of his mind. He felt them being locked, trapped in that dark place. The last memory to grace his mind was that of a man. A tall, blonde man with eyes as blue as the sky. 


	7. A Second Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's interesting.

He woke up. Looking around he beheld a light green room, filled with comfy white beds. He sat up.  _ Where was he? He didn’t know this place?  _ He looked down at the sheets around his waist and searched his mind for any possible answers to this situation. His mind was empty. Nothing, absolutely nothing. He searched some more, reaching deep into memories that weren’t there.  _ What the hell? _

A slamming door made him jump, hands coming up to protect him from an unknown enemy. He froze and stared at the hands in front of him.  _ These were his hands? They looked so delicate, almost like a glass sculpture.  _

“Hello.” The voice made him look up.

Neat black hair fell over his startling green eyes. Glasses sat on his slim nose and he had a friendly sort of look, like he smiled a lot.

“Hello?” He asked, surprised by the high pitch of his voice.

“Yes, hello,” the man smiled, “my name's Harry, as in Harry Potter, you know.”

_ No, he didn’t know. What on earth was going on? _ Countless questions whirled around his near-empty mind.  _ Where was he? Who was he? Did he have a family? What about friends? _

But instead of all this the first thing that came out of his mouth was, “Who’s Harry Potter?”

The question caught the man off guard, “Oh, um, he’s the mortal enemy of Voldemort.”

He just stared at Harry.  _ Who, or even what, is this Voldemort thingy?  _

Ignoring the unhelpful answer, he asked the all important question, “Who am I?”

The answer came almost immediately, “You are who you decide to be.”

It seemed like he was never going to get a straight answer from this guy, “What’s my name?”

“That’s up to you to decide.”

“What?” Surprise ricocheted around him. “Surely I have a birth name.”

“You do.”

“Then what is it?”

“I don’t know.”

He opened his mouth, ready to protest but Harry spoke first, “Look, ok. This is a long story. Do you remember anything about Libbles?”

He nodded. 

“Good. Now do you recognise what Libbelia is.”

He nodded again. Those unfortunate enough to have the infection went through the Living Death to become a Libble. They were physically transformed to have a Libble’s features and they forgot everything about their previous life.  _ Wait a minute. _

Time seemed to stop. He had gone through the Living Death. He had had a life. A life he didn’t even remember. A wave of anguish rolled through him as he realised he’d never know his family or his friends. That is if he had any at all.

He looked towards the Libble in front of him, because that's what Harry was. He was a Libble. 

Leaning forwards, the man in question took his delicate hand. “You have a new life now,” he said, “as a Libble.”


	8. The Last Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Scott now. Mitch left him a letter. 
> 
> This one's a bit short too.

Scott read the letter in his hands;

_Dear Scotty,_

_I’m so sorry. I made so many promises that I couldn’t keep. I owe you so much but I can never repay you. I wish with all my heart that you keep going and don’t let my passing break that wonderful heart of yours. I’m eternally grateful for the friendship that we shared and I don’t think I’ll ever meet someone as kind and caring as you._

_The ring in this envelope symbolizes our love and the promise that I made to you all those years ago. If you choose to wear it I will always be with you. The memories we shared will rest in the stone of the sky. This ring will always carry our love so you don’t have to mourn it or have the fear of abandoning it. I wear a partner of it on my own hand, it was my keepsake._

_I want you to know that I wouldn’t be the person I am today without you. My achievements in this life would never have been possible if it wasn't for you._

_All my love, Mitchy ♡_

Tears ran down his face as he tipped to envelope upside down, catching the ring that fell out. It was beautiful. The black stone that it was made of glittered in the light. Thousands of tiny stars shone out of the pit of darkness. Nothing else adorned the smooth polished surface, nothing else needed to. It was the most beautiful present Scott had ever received. And it was the last he’d ever get from Mitch.

Sliding the ring onto his finger, Scott walked into the kitchen and filled a glass of water. It had only been two days and Scott already missed him. He was already witnessing how dull his life had become. 


	9. The Stone of the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's around a week after Mitch's 'death'. PTX have gathered at Kirstie's house to talk. 
> 
> Time to invade Kirstie's mind.

She played with the necklace around her neck, rubbing the sparkling black swan between her fingers. Mitch hadn’t left them with nothing, even though he had sold his house and donated all his money to charity, Mitch had still thought of them. 

The 4 remaining members of Pentatonix sat in a living room, silently mourning their lost friend and reminiscing all the good times they had had together. 

Matt was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, staring at his hands. Bags hung under his eyes and it looked like he was about to fall asleep right there and then. 

Kevin was sitting on the table, observing his watch as it ticked away meaninglessly. He looked at it like it contained the secrets of the universe. His back was hunched and his clothes were dirty.

Kirstie knew she looked just as bad, if not worse, then the others. Her unbrushed hair hung in a tangled ponytail and she hadn’t eaten anything since that muesli bar from yesterday. 

But she had never seen Scott look so defeated. It was like he’d completely given up on everything he’d ever believed. For the first time in his life Scott looked tired, big black bruises hung under his eyes and it seemed like he hadn’t showered in days. 

They’d had a month to prepare for this but it seemed like none of them had actually predicted what life would be like without Mitch.

Kirstie took a shuddering breath, drawing everyone's attention towards her, “He didn’t leave us with nothing.” 

She took the necklace off and showed it to everyone. The perfectly carved swan seemed to come to life as it twirled. A diamond adorned its elegant eyes and added to what seemed like a creature of magic. 

Matt was next. He took a pair of earrings out of his ears and held them gently, like they might break at the slightest touch. They truly looked like magic. Even though Matt sat in the darkest corner of the room, she could clearly see the shimmering studs.

Kevin held his wrist out, putting his watch in the view of them all. The hands and numbers were made of gold while the background sparkled like stars in a sky of black. It was elegant and useful. Mitch knew Kevin well.

Finally, Scott took a ring off his finger and held it up to the light. The whole room seemed to still. The pieces of jewelry belonged to each other and yet they were worn by four different people. They were their own family and Mitch had made sure they stayed like one. Even in death Mitch still managed to pull off amazing things.

Kirstie barely heard Scott as he whispered, “Mitch wears one as well,” His voice was hoarse, like he hadn’t spoken in a while, “we’ll always be family.”

And in some sort of physic agreement they all came together for a group hug, crying and sobbing into the arms of their loved ones. They’d move on, but Mitch would always be a part of their family. Even if they might never see him again, they would love him forever. Their love would rest in the stone of the sky. Always and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. Thanks for reading my weirdness and putting up with my extremely short chapters. If I do post a second part I'll be sure to make the chapters longer. Bye!!! :)


End file.
